Picture Perfect Proof
by This Chick Named Me
Summary: When Ben finds Maya and Emily in the photo booth he decides a punishment is in order. Set on page 197 in the first book. Italics are direct quotes. M for THREESOME  Maya/Ben/Emily  / LEMON  smut  / GIRL-GIRL


**A/N: When Ben walks in on Maya and Emily in the photo booth he decides a punishment is in order. Threesome, girl-girl, smut, lemon. Ben/Maya/Emily**

_"Then Maya reached for her. Emily melted into her lips. Their mouths were open and she felt Maya's soft tongue. Emily's chest clenched up excitedly as she raked her hands through Maya's rough hair, then down to her shoulders, then her back. Maya stuck her hands under Emily's polo shirt and pressed her fingers flat against her belly. Emily self-conciously flinched but then relaxed. This felt a zillion times different than kissing Ben._

_Maya's hands traveled up her body and felt over her bra. Emily shut her eyes. Maya's mouth tasted delicious, like Jack Daniel's and licorice. Next, Maya kissed Emily's chest and shoulders. Emily threw her head back. Someone had painted a moon and a bunch of stars on the photo booth's ceiling. _

_Suddenly, the curtain started to open. Emily jumped, but it was too late - someone had torn the curtain back completely. Then Emily saw who it was. "Oh my God," she sputtered._

_"Shit," Maya echoed. The Jack Daniel's bottle swished onto the floor."_

Emily shuddered. Ben hadn't spoken yet, but his eyes were fire. _"Well, this explains things," _he said, his voice eerily calm. Maya looked sheepishly at the ground.

"It's not what it looks like. We're drunk," Emily said, desperately trying to cover her mistakes.

"Yeah right, you fucking dyke," he hissed. They were leaving the booth when Ben shoved them lightly back in. "Whores," he said, closing the curtain, "you sluts are going to do what you do best." Maya looked at Emily, uneasy. Ben began to unbutton his pants.

"I- I can't," Maya said, "I have a boyfriend."

"So does she," Ben said, gesturing towards Emily. He shoved his pants to his ankles and ditched the boxers. "Suck it," he ordered, "you first." he pointed to Maya. Emily felt, with a start, a surge of wetness reach her pants when Maya reached forward and took it in her hand. She licked down Ben's already erect penis, looking at Emily out of the corner of her eye.

"You," he told Emily, "help her out." Emily nodded. It was awkward, in this photo booth, and cramped. She could hardly move forwards far enough to reach Ben's member. Her shoulder bumped Maya's, and she had no idea what to do. Maya took him into her mouth, bobbing up and down.

God, Emily thought, she's so good at this. I wonder if she does this regularly. If she's a huge whore. If she'd help me out.

Ben grabbed her ponytail, bringing her back to attention. "Lick them," he said, pointing to his balls. Emily began to, nervously, grabbing his leg for support. "You wish it was a pussy, don't you, you fucking lesbos. You wish that Maya was standing here, her tight cunt there for your fingers to fuck." Emily had never heard anyone use that kind of language, let alone Ben. She looked up at him, wandering why he was doing this, wondering why _she _was doing this.

"Play with her tits," Ben ordered her, and Emily nervously pulled Maya's strapless shirt down, licking her lips unconciously when she saw no bra. She reached for the breasts, tugging nervously at them and no longer paying attention to Ben. Maya groaned as Emily sheepishly pinched her nipples.

"Just like that," Maya said, removing her lips from Ben's cock to lock Emily is a kiss.

"HEY!" Ben yelled, pulling their heads apart. "You do what I fucking tell you to, you understand?" he ordered. They nodded, goosebumps crawling up Emily's body. "Leave the booth for a second," he told Maya, "don't pull up your fucking top. You're a whore, and everyone should know it. As soon as I sit down come back in and fucking ride me." Maya nodded again, shivering. She left, Emily licking her lips at the dangling breasts, which gave room for Ben to sit in her seat. He grabbed Emily's breast, ripping her shirt down the front, revealing her sports bra.

She fought a yelp of surprise. Maya entered the photo booth again, looking nervous. She flipped up her short skirt - oh god, no panties! - and, grabbing Ben's erection, guided it into her. "Watch," Ben ordered Emily throatily, "watch her bounce up and down on my cock." He grasped her bouncing breasts and twisted a nipple. Maya made a groan that sounded like half pleasure and half pain. "You may not like cock," Ben hissed, "but Maya seems to."

It was true. Maya was thrashing about, her nipples hard. Emily felt a twinge of insult at Maya's bisexual-ness, but she was aroused as well. "You pretend to be such a good girl," Ben said, "with your sports bra and your speedos and your good grades. But you're just a fucking lesbo who likes to watch. Tell me, you little whore. Tell me what you want."

"W-what?" Emily asked, scared.

"Talk like the whore you are," he ordered, as Maya's head fell back in pleasure and she grabbed his shoulders for better leverage. He pulled Emily's sport's bra down so he could suck on a breast. "Tell me what you want me - us - to do to you." Maya groaned at his words, bringing a hand down to massage her clit. Emily was utterly transfixed, admiring Maya's fucking beauty. The words fell out of her mouth.

"I want you - both of you. I want your hard cock in my tight pussy while Maya sucks on my breasts, bringing a hand down to twiddle my clit like she's doing to herself. I want you to whisper filthy things in my ear as we fuck in a public place where we can be seen by anyone who would happen to walk by. I want to suck Maya's clit, bringing her pleasure while you take yours from my ass. I want to be used, oh god, I want you!" she said, her hips thrusting upwards as she rubbed her clit through her pants, desperate for friction.

Ben pushed Maya off his cock and Emily off her seat, taking Emily's seat and putting Maya backwards on his cock. He ordered Emily in a gruff voice to kneel in Maya's seat and shoved Maya's chest down, pushing her back down on his cock so she could suck Emily's clit. Emily began to thrash, Maya mewling in pleasure into her pussy. Ben guided Maya's hips and Maya pushed herself up and down.

She began to lap into Emily's tight, virgin hole. Emily pushed her hips toward her, tweaking Maya's dangling breasts. Maya began to make more mewling sounds, moaning, begging. "Please," she hissed, "please, please, oh god."

"Please what?" Ben asked her, "Is this what you want?" He began to thrust faster and harder into her and Maya's eyes rolled back into her head as she sucked Emily's clit. Emily's hips thrust upwards, anxious for release. Ben pulled on Emily's breasts, leaning over Maya to suck a nipple.

"Yes, yes, oh god yes!" Maya screamed, "Oh god! Oh god!" Maya's sounds into Emily's pussy brought the two off together, thrashing and screaming.

"You feel so good, your tight pussy clenching around me," Ben said, his thrusts becoming erratic. Emily watched as he squirted into Maya's tight pussy. They sat there for a moment before Ben pushed Maya off him and onto the floor and pulled on his sagging pants. "Get dressed, dykes." he ordered. They righted their clothes, leaving the photo booth nervously. Ben grinned and pulled out stacks of photos - he had been pressing the green button without Emily noticing. She got wet again seeing all the photos of them, rubbing her thighs together for relief.

He gave one to Maya and one to Emily before he began handing them out to strange party goers.

Maya was pulling Emily back into the photo booth, her hands anxious, and Emily found she just didn't care.


End file.
